1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation apparatuses, and particularly to a heat dissipation apparatus for use in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, with the development of electronic technology, an electronic device such as a computer or a server is devised to be much thinner and smaller than before, yet hold many more electronic modules. However, the electronic modules generate a large amount of heat during operation. The interior space of the electronic device is very limited, and the electronic modules occupy much of that space, which results in heat generated by the electronic modules accumulating rather than being dissipated in timely manner.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation apparatus for an electronic device which can overcome the limitation described.